


Mark与Eduardo在哈佛的一百个夜晚 1&2

by Quidproquo



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidproquo/pseuds/Quidproquo
Summary: 1.初遇。2.排练话剧。





	Mark与Eduardo在哈佛的一百个夜晚 1&2

1\. First Meet

 

五分钟。

在那个时候，刚刚成为哈佛新生的Mark Zuckerberg至少还有那么一点耐心，以及想要融入人群的焦虑——很快，大概一两个月吧，他就放弃了这件事，因为这完全不是他的兴趣所在——促使他在今晚来到这个派对上，接受酒精与电子音乐的荼毒。然而只在配色糟糕的彩色灯光下生存了二十分钟，Mark马上就开始后悔，质问自己为什么要丢下留在Kirkland的那一串可怜代码，只为了看这些扭来扭去的肢体、老掉牙的黄色笑话和女孩们开岔到大腿根的裙子，吸引力甚至比不上看Dustin跳肚皮舞。

好吧，最后一项也许比得上。

 

最后五分钟。

Mark此时坐在吧台角落，那是这里为数不多的比较安静的地方，他的右手手指无意识地在台面上敲击，看起来更加拒人千里之外的不耐烦。一分钟前他刚刚气走了（也许吧，Mark不太确定，他不能理解阐述事实地说对方“穿得像一条秋刀鱼”是一种侮辱，这是吗？）派对中唯一一个向他搭话的姑娘。他决定最后在这儿待上五分钟，如果什么能令他感到有趣的事情都没发生，那么他就回到他自己的Kirkland编程小世界里头去。

其实这些念头都在Mark的脑子里飞快地滚过一遍之后，只剩下一分钟了——他站起身，结束了折磨那张可怜的实木台面，而后刚好看见Eduardo Saverin朝他走过来。

那个时候Mark还不知道Eduardo的名字，所以对他来说，是“一个相貌英俊、笑容温和、衣着得体的男孩朝他走过来”。由Mark所定义的“衣着得体”值得怀疑，但他只是想表达Eduardo穿这一身很好看罢了（事实上Mark没有意识到，只有他一个人去派对还一如既往地穿着肥大的帽衫和运动裤，甚至还踩着拖鞋）。

“嗨，”那个男孩在他跟前停下，坐到了他旁边的高脚凳上，“我叫Eduardo Saverin，一起喝一杯吗？”

Mark看着Eduardo真诚的眼睛，有一瞬间的迷茫，对于对方为什么突然过来找他说话这件事。“当然。”他重新坐下，最后一分钟过去了。

直到Eduardo的手无意中碰到Mark的手，他才仿佛突然间醒过来，飞快地眨了眨眼。“Mark，Mark Zuckerberg。”

“很高兴认识你，Mark。”

“我也是。”

“你是今年的新生吗？”Mark希望Eduardo不要一直用那双温柔的、湿漉漉的大眼睛注视着他，但显然Eduardo没办法听到他的脑子里在想什么。“想喝点什么？我请客。”幸运的是，说完这句话以后，Eduardo就转过头去招呼调酒师了。

“呃，是的，”Mark耸了耸肩，他对酒吧饮料的种类几乎一窍不通，除了它们都含有酒精并且这儿一定有啤酒，“我不知道，随便——啤酒吧。”

“喔……好吧，那么不介意我自作主张推荐一款？”

“不。”Mark飞快地回答。

Eduardo和调酒师靠在一起进行了一番交谈，音量太小而背景音乐的声音太大，Mark没能听出他说了什么。Mark的手指又开始断断续续地做着敲击动作。

大概十几分钟之后（在这期间他们已经互相交换了个人信息，谈论了这几天发生在学校里的一些趣事，挖苦了一些两人都不喜欢的教授，或者说只有Mark单方面挖苦，而Eduardo在一旁笑，仿佛Mark是什么出色的脱口秀演员），两杯调好的酒端了上来。

“Caipirinha，”Eduardo端起酒杯，“巴西的鸡尾酒国酒，我小时候非常喜欢喝。”

“你是巴西人？”Mark舔了舔嘴唇，酒在他的舌尖上留下了某种令人愉悦的刺痛感。

“是的，”Eduardo对着Mark笑了，同时舔了舔嘴唇，那个动作里看起来藏着隐约的害羞，“不过我希望我的英语里没有巴西口音？那听起来太尴尬了。”

“不，完全没有，”Mark又喝了一口Caipirinha，感受到Eduardo的手随意地搭在了他的肩膀上。事实上有一点儿，Mark听得出来，不过只在Eduardo语速变快的时候，但Mark没打算指出，因为那根本不重要——

“这酒棒极了。”Mark最后说道。

 

半个小时之后，Mark与Eduardo一起走在去往Kirkland的路上。

 

 

END

 

 

 

2\. A Play

 

 

“但是无论如何，我既爱你，危险只当是游戏，我仍要去。”

 

Mark抱着一堆书有些艰难地打开宿舍门，迎面而来就是这句话——标准的，严肃而又不失浪漫的莎士比亚腔，是Eduardo的声音。他在门口站定，坐在沙发上的Dustin转过头来，怀里夹着一个抱枕，有些兴奋地喊他的名字——“Mark！”当然，Dustin很多时候都像在兴奋。

 

Mark对他扬了扬下巴表示打招呼，同时有些吃力地调整了一下手上的书，好让它们不要掉到地上。Eduardo看到之后，马上放下了手中的剧本走过来，伸出手试图去帮Mark分担一些，但却被Mark侧开身子拒绝了。“我自己可以，Wardo。”他看了一眼丢在桌子上摊开的剧本，“你们在做什么？”

 

“Marky，你真应该看看刚才Wardo和Chris的排练，那真是棒透了！”Dustin在Chris或Eduardo来得及开口之前抢着说，喔，又是Dustin，那小子抑制不住地激动，语气简直像看到了JohnGielgud，就差没在沙发上像只柯基犬一样打起滚来。Chris对此忍不住不顾形象地翻了个白眼，而Eduardo笑了出来。

 

“咳，没那么夸张。”他站在Mark跟前小声地说，下意识摸了摸脸，再度把目光从Dustin移向Mark，Mark也正看着他。

 

“所以，你是那个水手？”Mark眯起眼睛，有些意味不明地微微摇了摇头，“Chris是那个要去找妹妹的哥哥？Dustin是什么？那个瞎唱歌的小丑？愚蠢的追求者？还是自恋的老管家？上帝啊，真是难以抉择，无论哪一个都很适合。”

 

这一下Chris也忍不住笑了，惹来Dustin又一阵哀嚎。Mark却没有再理，他绕过Eduardo匆匆朝着自己的卧室走去，把那一叠厚重的书随意地堆在床上，在关上门的瞬间看见Billy从另一间卧室里走出来。Kirkland的隔音效果一般，透过门板可以听见Billy说要下楼买东西的声音，以及Dustin高喊着鸡肉卷的声音，然后是Chris，然后是Eduardo——Eduardo？“不，我不用了，谢谢。”那个声音拒绝了Billy的好意——礼貌得就像从莎士比亚的悲剧里走出来的绅士——但离他越来越近。

 

于是，他坐在电脑前，等待Eduardo打开门，然后将转椅转个方向——面对他，“嗨。”

 

“……嘿。”Eduardo带上门，那双感情充沛的棕色眼睛眨了眨，里头立刻出现了Mark的影子，不过他开口的第一句话倒有些出人意料，“Mark，Dustin没有参演话剧。”

 

“我知道，”Mark的眉毛向上抬起很小的一段距离，又落下去，“校园网上有演员表。”

 

“你去查了？”Eduardo的语气里出现了明显的惊讶。他走过去，在Mark凌乱的床上找了个空间坐下来，脸上惊讶的表情依旧没有褪去。

 

“有问题吗？”Mark反问。

 

“不，不——没有，”Eduardo耸耸肩，视线飘忽地看着地板上某个不知名的角落好一会儿，像在斟酌着将要说出口的话，然后才抬头看向Mark，露出一个微笑，“我只是很惊讶你会关注这个。”

 

“为什么惊讶？你在惊讶哪方面？你一个月前就跟我提过了，”Mark稍微皱起了眉，手指下意识地摩挲着下唇，但并不妨碍他语速飞快，“我一直都关心这些，莎士比亚的作品我读过，还有很多英国作家，你难道和那些人一样，认为我们只会对星球大战和超级英雄漫画产生高潮？你见过我的书架，除此之外我也读哲学和诗歌，康德，福柯，丁尼生，鲁多维奇……”

 

“天呐，Mark，”Eduardo赶在Mark把他读过的作家的名字全报上一遍之前，伸手在他眼前做了个停下的手势，“我不是那个意思——呃，总之，打住，好吗？不用再说了。”

 

Eduardo在笑，并且还是大笑，不过是不怎么发出声音的那种。他的脊背呈现一个放松的弧度，一只手搭在旁边的书堆上，脸上出现几道可爱的皱纹——Mark真不明白他刚才的表现有什么可笑的（而且，多数人通常会对他的这种行为翻白眼），“你真该让你的语速放慢点儿，否则听的人总会十分担心下一秒你就会把自己噎住。”Eduardo对他眨了眨眼睛。

 

“喔，”Mark有些没好气的回答，“那关他们什么事？”

 

但Eduardo似乎并没有感到被这句话所冒犯——Eduardo总是对Mark有一种近乎溺爱的宽容，所有人都这么说，认识这半年以来，就算是Mark也有细微地察觉到。即使Eduardo对大部分事情都很宽容，绅士，有礼貌，有原则，“简直是Mark的反面”Dustin曾经如此开玩笑地评价，换来的是Mark的冷漠和Eduardo的微笑。就像现在，Eduardo继续微笑着，“所以明天你会去看了？”

 

“当然。”Mark快速地说，有些僵硬地点点头，“你们准备得怎么样？”

 

“还不错，”Eduardo说这话时习惯性地撅了一下嘴巴，语气轻松且愉快，Eduardo是个谦虚的人，所以Mark知道这就是非常好非常有趣的意思，“嗯，女演员也很漂亮，结束了之后应该还会有派对，我……”

 

“啊，”Mark发出一个无意义的单音节打断了Eduardo，表达自己的不感兴趣，然后他熟练地转过电脑椅，背对着Eduardo，不过交谈没有停下，“为什么不去演罗密欧与朱丽叶？”

 

“Mark，大家只想要点儿轻快的气氛，而不是什么生死离别——况且，去年演过了，”在Eduardo回答时Mark敲了几行代码，然后停下，挪动身体让电脑椅转了一个小角度，他也不太清楚自己为什么要这样做——这样Eduardo轮廓就可以撞进他的眼角余光里——他瞥见Eduardo低下头，伸手抚上了那叠书最上面的那一本，是丁尼生的《悼念集》，“不过Alison倒是说过，觉得我适合演罗密欧。”

 

“Alison，谁？”

 

“我们的话剧导演，也是我在经济系的同学，她很棒——说真的，Mark，你也该去试一试表演，一开始我完全没有兴趣，只是去帮Alison，后来发现这实在是——太有意思了。”

 

“不用了，我永远只能有一副英国天气一样半死不活的表情，”Mark歪了歪脑袋，听见Eduardo又被逗笑了——看吧，虽然Mark经常说一些刻薄话（多数对别人，偶尔自嘲），但不得不承认除去人身攻击过分的那一部分，其他都挺有一种特殊的幽默感——敲击键盘的声音再次停下，“你的确很适合。”

 

“嗯。”Eduardo扬了扬眉毛（这个动作过于细微，Mark无法瞥见），发出一个柔软的鼻音，Mark分不清楚那是同意还是其他什么。他盘着腿坐在Mark的床上，Mark看见他手中摊开着那本丁尼生，“去年我看过那一场话剧，印象深刻，还记得一部分台词，”有些话紧接着从Eduardo的嘴里冒出来，却不是诗歌，而是莎士比亚腔的，就和Mark走进宿舍的那一刻听见的差不多，但是更随意一些，更缓慢，更温柔，“And breathed such life with kisses in my lips……”像是在小声地哼歌。

 

“闭嘴，Wardo，你打扰到我了。”最终，Mark有些用力地按下空格键，“台词留着明天说吧，另外，如果你坚持，我建议你去吻那本丁尼生，推荐第五十首。”

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 想看花朵演话剧嘛。曾经看过某篇文设定马总也很爱读哲学和小说，觉得虽然是个Geek但是会读书的马总，很苏，很苏。
> 
> 第一句是《第十二夜》里安东尼奥的台词，也是设想的Wardo在话剧里扮演的角色，译文采用梁实秋版。当时看《第十二夜》印象最深的是，西巴斯辛和安东尼奥到了伊利里亚，安东尼奥把钱包给西巴斯辛，说着“也许你会看上一些喜欢的东西你可以买下来”这样的话……这是何等的男友力啊，包括一点点忠犬属性，和Wardo不谋而合。感慨。
> 
> Mark用来调侃Dustin的都是《第十二夜》里的人物，这部作品真的，实力卖萌……
> 
> John Gielgud，英国演员，自20年代便在英国以演出莎翁悲剧《哈姆雷特》中的王子而知名。
> 
> “And breathed such life withkisses in my lips，that I revived,and was an emperor.”《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里很喜欢的一句台词。罗密欧被放逐时梦见了朱丽叶，他在梦中死去了，而朱丽叶“吻着我，把生命吐进了我的嘴唇里，于是我复活了，并且成为一个君王。”
> 
> 丁尼生的《悼念集》第五十首第一句“请来我身边”。


End file.
